particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Funk Fusion Collective
Funk Fusion Collective are an international jazz rock band formed in Indrala in 4354. The only constant members of the band since its formation have been husband and wife Darryl Simon and Kiro Tedros . At present, the live incarnation of the band consists of Simon (lead vocals, trumpet), Tedros (vocals, bass), Anya Cannon (vocals, guitar), Kuhlesbonge Siphelele (drums, percussion, keyboards), Free River Passion (guitar, harmonica), Angelina Juderías (saxophone) and Huo Yijun (keyboards, synthesisers). During studio recordings, they are joined by as many as thirteen other individuals and the songwriting process involves several non-musicians, notably spiritual leader Furuya Tsugumichi, also known as the Perceptor. History 4354-4355: Formation and early years Kiro Tedros had been heavily involved in the Indralan jazz scene as a vocalist for several years and diversified with the alternative rock band, the Staples. During this time, she met and married Darryl Simon, although sources have reported that they are in an open relationship involving at least one other individual. Following the dissolution of the Staples in 4354, Tedros recruited Kahlil Gibbs, a percussionist who she had collaborated extensively in the past. Alongside Simon, the pair formed Funk Fusion Collective. For several months, the group performed at venues around Indrala, supporting artists such as the Canrillaise Boys and Zonshu. 4355-4356: Rise to fame and The Dranish Woman Who Lost Her Virginity to an Out of Breath Frog By early 4355, the group had expanded significantly. Although the line-up changed frequently between performances, the core of the group included Simon, Tedros, Gibbs, guitarists Free River Passion and Deng Fen, pianist Deng Bao and multi-instrumentalist Kuhlesbonge Siphelele. It is also believed that is was during this period that much of the material which featured on the band's early albums was written. Although they started out by playing a mixture of experimental improvisation and covers, by May 4355 the band had progressed to playing entirely their own material. Rosita Sabina, who has authored several influential books on the band as well as Darryl Simon, says, 'it was during the year they spent supporting other artists that FFC really developed their early identity. Towards the end of that period, they had a collection of about two dozen tracks which would form the foundation of the first three albums.' As they became prominent within the local independent and alternative scene, interest developed from record labels. Despite lucrative offers from major labels, the band chose to release their debut album, entitled The Dranish Woman Who Lost Her Virginity to an Out of Breath Frog, through the independent Shattered Records. A concept album about a young woman who is raped by her employer who later commits suicide, it was combines a classic punk rock sound with aspects of jazz, particularly in terms of instrumentation. In their live performances of the album (which didn't happen until several years after it was released), they often introduced aspects of improvisation. Musical style and songwriting Funk Fusion Collective are notorious for provoking a mixed reaction from critics and the general public. Although they have been extremely successfully commercially, one critic has referred to their hit album ''<<